Prophecy Mail
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: (RIDDLE STORY) Naruto mendengar kabar burung tentang komputer misterius yang bisa mengirim email ramalan. Bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura dia mencoba membuktikan kebenaran tentang gosip tersebut. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Prophecy Mail Fanfiction**

 **Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah ternyata ada situs seperti ini!" Seru seorang pemuda blonde bermata biru.

"Situs apa, Naruto?" Gadis bersurai merah muda mendekati kursi si blonde dengan antusias. Mata emerald hijau nya menyusuri kedalam layar komputer yang sedang dipakai Naruto. Judul situs yang tertera menyebutkan tentang papan buletin seluruh sekolah.

"Aku penasaran, apa buletin sekolah kita juga ada?" Naruto mengetikan jari-jarinya diatas papan _keyboard_ untuk mencari gosip tentang sekolahnya.

Melihat kedua teman satu kelompoknya serius pada sesuatu, membuat pemuda bersurai _dark blue_ dengan mata sehitam cakrawala itu mendekat. Ia mendengus singkat dan ikut berkumpul disebelah Naruto.

"Kita kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, ingat?" Suara baritone-nya yang terdengar berat dan datar menginterupsi. Sontak saja Naruto dan Sakura menoleh seraya memasang cengiran tanpa dosa kearahnya.

"Sebentar saja tidak apa kan, Sasuke? Lagipula tugas kita kan hanya tinggal di _print_ saja," Sahut Naruto santai. Perhatiannya lekas tertuju kembali pada layar komputer yang sedang menampilkan beberapa gosip tentang sekolahnya. Berbeda dengan Sakura dan Naruto yang tampak antusias, Sasuke malah melirik bosan pada salah satu postingan lama yang telah di klik untuk dibaca keseluruhan oleh Naruto.

"Dengar ini..." Deheman pelan Naruto menyita perhatian keduanya, dia lekas membaca tulisan yang tertera dengan suaranya yang cempreng dan bersemangat.

 **Alumni 2010/03/19 (jum'at) 21:05**

 **Ada gosip, katanya pada jam 4 lebih 44 menit, di ruang komputer ada satu komputer yang menyala. Dari komputer itu akan ada email dari dunia lain. Apa sekarang masih ada kabar angin seperti itu? Karena takut, aku tidak pernah mencobanya.**

Setelah ikut membaca postingan tersebut, Sasuke dan Sakura lekas berpandangan. Mereka terlihat tidak percaya, apalagi si penulis sendiri tidak pernah mencobanya. Mungkin saja hanya sekedar mitos atau isapan jempol semata. Seperti cerita yang dikarang-karang seseorang untuk menciptakan trend atau sensasi belaka. Hal seperti itu sering terjadi, dan kebanyakan dari mereka yang membuat cerita-cerita semacam itu adalah perempuan yang mempercayai tahayul.

"Memangnya ada kabar angin seperti itu? Aku baru dengar," Si blonde menyela. Ia terlihat berpikir dan menimang-nimang tentang kebenaran gosip itu.

"Ck, tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Decak Sasuke seraya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tapi bisa saja benar kan?" Bela Naruto sembari bersikukuh dan menatap balik onyx kelam Sasuke.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu? Aku baru tahu kalau arwah bisa membuat lelucon dengan mengirimkan email, dobe." Sindirnya dengan seringai menyebalkan seakan mengejek kebodohan Naruto.

"Baik. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya?" Tantang Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mendengus, "Oke!"

"Eh? Kau yakin Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura memastikan. Jujur saja firasatnya merasa tidak enak tentang pertaruhan mereka kali ini.

"Kita hanya membuktikannya saja, tidak perlu khawatir." Seperti biasanya Sakura selalu lemah terhadap Sasuke. Pada akhirnya dia malah mengikuti kedua sahabatnya untuk membuktikan kebenaran gosip tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura telah berkumpul di depan ruangan komputer sekolah. Jam menunjukan pukul 4 lewat. Pada jam-jam tersebut sekolah sudah sepenuhnya sepi dari segala aktifitas. Hal itu mempermudah mereka untuk menyusup dan membuktikan kebenaran dari gosip yang tertulis di situs buletin tentang sekolah mereka.

"Ra-rasanya seram juga, ya." Satu tegukan saliva terasa sulit meluncur kedalam tenggorokannya. Naruto yang terkenal penakut dan paranoid seputar hantu dan semacamnya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menarik tantangan yang sudah ia ucapkan terlebih telah disepakati oleh kedua rekannya yang lain.

"Kalau takut, lebih baik kau pulang saja." Cibir Sasuke.

"Enak saja!" Sergah Naruto tak terima. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada dengan sikap cueknya seperti biasa.

"Apa benar ada komputer yang menyala sendiri?" Sakura bertanya sembari berharap-harap cemas.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau benar akan kita buktikan, kalau tidak.. Ya sudah. Mungkin hanya sekedar perbincangan dari mulut ke mulut." Jam dinding ruangan menunjukan pukul 4 lewat 40 menit. 4 menit lagi menuju jam yang tertera dalam website.

Setelah menunggu akhirnya hal yang di nanti-nanti oleh mereka sejak tadi benar terjadi. Tepat 4 menit setelahnya, salah satu komputer dalam ruangan itu menyala dengan sendirinya. Sejenak mereka bertiga saling pandang tak percaya, antara kebingungan dan rasa penasaran, diputuskan untuk mendekat ke layar monitor yang menampilkan adanya email baru.

"Ini sungguhan kan? Apa jangan-jangan ada yang mengerjai kita?" Perasaan mengganjal lagi-lagi dirasakan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain kita. Bukankah sejak tadi kita berdiri di ruangan, jadi mana ada yang bisa menyelinap masuk tanpa melewati kita bertiga, Sakura-chan." Jelas Naruto. Jarinya tengah meng-klik email yang tertera pada layar menggunakan mouse.

 **Orochimaru-sensei ga chikoku suru.**

 **(Guru Orochimaru terlambat datang.)**

"Apa ini?" Ketiganya membeku ditempat, mengernyitkan dahi lalu saling berpandangan setelah membaca isi email yang mereka temukan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Apa ini ulah orang yang menulis di papan buletin itu?" Terka Sasuke. Otak jenius sedang memikirkan berbagai macam pertimbangan juga analisis. Tapi rasanya hal itu tidak mungkin. Terlalu kebetulan jika ada orang iseng yang mencoba mengerjai mereka. Terlebih postingan yang mereka baca di halaman web sudah lama sekali.

"Aneh, di email ini juga tidak ada nama pengirimnya," Sakura menimpali perkataan Sasuke.

"Payah! Kupikir emailnya akan lebih seru dan menantang." Sungut Naruto kecewa yang langsung diberi jitakan maut oleh Sakura.

"Bodoh! Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan!"

"I-ittai..."

"Sudahlah... Sebaiknya kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap." Lerai Sasuke sembari berjalan menuju pintu ruangan dan menjauhi komputer yang masih dibiarkan menyala. Naruto dan Sakura pun juga mengikutinya. Tapi sesaat sebelum Naruto menginjakan kakinya keluar ruangan, dia sempat berbalik dan melihat layar komputer tersebut kembali redup. Padahal tidak ada siapapun disana yang mematikannya.

Khayalan serta pemikiran tentang adanya hantu disekitar, membuatnya bergidik. Apalagi dia sempat melihat sekelebar bayangan diantara kursi-kursi yang berjejer rapi. Buru-buru Naruto memacu langkahnya untuk mengejar kedua temannya yang sudah berada jauh didepan lorong.

...

Apa yang tertulis dalam email misterius tersebut, rupanya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Orochimaru-sensei esoknya terlambat datang karna ada urusan mendadak. Jadilah jam pertama dilalui kelas Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura dengan pelajaran kosong.

"E-email itu... Ternyata... benar?" Ujar Naruto gugup. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya terlihat berseri dan penuh semangat, "Sasuke, Sakura-chan, ayo kita cek email selanjutnya lagi!" Ajaknya menggebu-gebu.

Meski heran, keduanya tetap mengikuti Naruto. Sejujurnya mereka juga masih penasaran. Apakah email itu benar-benar memprediksikan masa depan atau hanya sebuah kebetulan semata.

Setelah pelajaran selesai lagi-lagi ketiganya mengunjungi ruang komputer sebelum pulang. Tepat jam 4 lewat 44 seperti halnya kemarin. Dan, email misterius itu kembali terpampang dilayar komputer yang tiba-tiba menyala dengan sendirinya.

 **taiiku jikan ni matto no tesuto ga aru.**

 **MAtematika**

 **(Di jam pelajaran olahraga akan ada tes.**

 **MAtematika)**

...

"Hari ini tes Matematika, ya!" Seru Kakashi-sensei yang berhasil membuat ketiga muridnya tercengang. Lagi-lagi apa yang ditulis dalam email itu tepat.

Selanjutnya email-email misterius lainnya terus terkirim di komputer yang sama, pada jam yang sama, dan selalu tanpa nama pengirim. Seolah email tersebut memang berasal dari dunia lain. Meski begitu Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura selalu mengeceknya setiap hari, sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah.

 **sEkigae ga aru.**

 **(Ada pErubahan tempat duduk.)**

Sekali lagi keesokan harinya selalu benar-benar terjadi. Baru saja Asuma-sensei datang, beliau sudah membuat perubahan pada susunan kursi murid-murid di kelasnya Naruto.

Satu kata yang terpikir dalam benak Naruto, yaitu; Emailnya hebat!

"Sugee~ ramalan email itu benar-benar tepat!" Seru si pirang riang, "Berikutnya ada ramalan apa lagi ya?" Sembari berjalan, Naruto menerka-nerka. Wajahnya berbinar antusias tanpa memperhatikan raut kedua temannya yang tampak berbeda sejak kemarin lalu. Tepatnya setelah membaca dan membuktikan keakuratan dari email misterius.

"Kami tidak mau ke ruang komputer lagi." Perkataan Sakura berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto. Rencananya mereka ingin ke kantin bersama karna sekarang sedang jam istirahat.

"Hah? Kalian ini bicara apa? Bukannya kalian bilang ini hebat?!" Sengit Naruto. Ekspresinya terkesan datar dan malas, berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya. Bahkan Sasuke yang sering memasang ekspresi demikian sekarang seperti sedang mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Awalnya memang begitu. Tapi setelah membuktikan tulisan dalam email itu yang selalu tepat, kami jadi khawatir, Naruto." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar pelan dan lembut. Disatu sisi matanya memancarkan ketakutan dan adanya firasat buruk yang bergema dalam hatinya, "Email itu pengirimnya tidak jelas, selain itu kami juga takut akan ada sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi. Sebaiknya kau berhenti dari sekarang sebelum terlambat."

Mendengar nasihat dari Sasuke, mendadak emosi Naruto tersulut. Sasuke yang dikenalnya adalah pemuda pemberani yang tidak takut akan resiko, bukannya penakut dan perasa seperti ini. Hanya karna email yang meramalkan masa depan, dia sampai menciut seperti habis dikejar hantu.

Naruto menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas membentuk senyuman miring, seolah sedang mengejek kedua sahabatnya terlebih Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti seorang pengecut.

"Kalian takut, huh? Pecundang! Terserah kalian saja jika ingin berhenti hanya karna ketakutan dengan hal-hal sepele seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti." Naruto menekankan kalimatnya seraya menunjuk dada Sasuke dengan sikap mencemooh. Setelah itu dia pergi kearah berlawanan dan tidak berbicara apapun lagi pada keduanya sejak hari itu.

...

 **rika no jikan ni, uchiHA-kun ga yakedo suru.**

 **(Di pelajaran sains, uchiHA kena luka bakar.)**

Naruto sontak mendorong kursi yang didudukinya. Dia tercengang, rasa takut tiba-tiba menjalar dalam dirinya. Memang hubungan antara dirinya dengan Sasuke tidak sebaik dulu, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sahabat Naruto sejak kecil. Kenapa email ini mendadak jadi meramalkan nasib sahabat ravennya?

"Apa ini? Jangan-jangan... Sasuke akan... Ta-tapi..."

Daripada sibuk menerka-nerka lebih baik dia pastikan sendiri kebenarannya. Walau ragu, nyatanya email itu selalu tepat pada prediksi. Apakah kali ini juga sama? Kalau begitu... Sasuke...

"Jangan campurkan cairan A dan B, ya!" Seru Kurenai-sensei.

Ditengah lamunannya Naruto sedikit tersentak dan mencuri-curi pandang kearah mantan sahabatnya, Sasuke, yang sedang meneliti cairan dalam genggamannya bersama Sakura dalam satu kelompok. Biasanya mereka bertiga tapi akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang selalu menghindari keduanya setelah pertengkaran di koridor waktu itu.

Rasa cemas menguasai diri Naruto. Alhasil ia sampai tidak fokus pada penjelasan Kurenai di didepan kelas atau perbincangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi ia juga merasa ragu karna dipelajaran kali ini mereka tidak memakai alcohol lamp jadi tidak mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan terhadap sahabatnya.

Sesaat setelah memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, musibah yang menimpa Sasuke benar-benar terjadi. Di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, Naruto melihat dua buah tabung eksperimen kecil diatas meja Sasuke terjatuh dengan sendirinya, lalu isi cairan didalam tabung A dan B tercampur hingga mengepulkan asap panas. Karna takut Sakura terkena, Sasuke mendorong si gadis merah muda dan mendapatkan luka bakar di lengan kirinya karna tersiram cairan kimia yang mengalir dari atas meja miliknya.

"Aaargh!" Jeritan serta rontaan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian satu kelas. Belum lagi suara tangisan Sakura yang ketakutan melihat luka dilengan kiri Sasuke. Selagi seluruh penghuni kelas beserta Kurenai-sensei heboh untuk menolong Sasuke, Naruto justru membatu ditempatnya. Ternyata lagi-lagi email itu benar-benar tepat sasaran.

Awalnya dia memang senang. Merasa terhibur dengan ramalan yang selalu jitu entah siapa yang mengirimnya. Tetapi pada hari ini, setelah menyaksikan sahabatnya sendiri celaka karna prediksi email tersebut, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto takut. Pikiran-pikiran aneh lainnya berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

Seandainya dia mendengarkan nasihat Sasuke waktu itu, mungkin kejadian naas ini tidak pernah menimpa sang Uchiha.

Meski begitu Naruto tetap menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi ruang komputer untuk mengetahui kiriman email selanjutnya. Kini ia tengah duduk di depan layar komputer yang selalu menyala dengan sendirinya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, komputer itu benar-benar menyala sendiri. Padahal Naruto tidak menekan apapun. Setelah beberapa kali mengalaminya barulah hari ini ia merasa ketakutan.

Satu email diterima.

Layar komputer itu menampilkan sebuah email lagi tanpa nama pengirim. Dengan ragu dan cemas, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka dan membaca isinya.

 **mushi no SHIgai ga...**

 **(Bangkai serangga yang...)**

Kalimat itu menggantung diujung lidah. Naruto terpekur, sesuatu seperti mengusik batinnya. Perlahan-lahan ia berpikir, sibuk mengaitkan kiriman-kiriman email sebelumnya lalu tak lama matanya membola. Rasa dingin ditengkuknya menyentak Naruto untuk segera memacu langkahnya meninggalkan komputer yang langsung mati dengan sendirinya.

Ia bersumpah tidak akan membaca email misterius itu lagi untuk yang keesokan harinya. Dia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi jika kalimat yang tertera pada email selanjutnya adalah kata 'Nu'. Sebuah kata yang sedang berputar dalam otaknya, dan akan benar-benar ia dapatkan jika ia masih nekat berkunjung dan mengecek email misterius itu lagi.

Yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah menjenguk Sasuke lalu meminta maaf padanya juga Sakura. Naruto berjanji tidak akan mengabaikan nasihat sahabatnya lagi mulai dari sekarang. Sembari menangis ketakutan Naruto menerobos lorong koridor yang memperlihatkan lampu ruangan seluruh kelas seperti dipermainkan sakelarnya, mati lalu hidup lalu mati lagi tak lama hidup lagi, terus berulang dengan ritme gerakan cepat yang menciptakan kesan horror dipenghujung senja.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

Ayo ditebak, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirin dan dimaksud Naruto? Maaf kalau riddle buatan nagi jelek, namanya juga iseng. Niatnya mau menghibur yang lagi puasa gitu. Hihihi...


End file.
